Ojos
by LaplaceCorpse
Summary: ¿Qué otros ojos, sino los de Deidara, podrían apreciar el arte tanto como los suyos? / One-shot / No-pairing / Sasori & Deidara /


¡Buenas!

He aquí mi primer fic publicado en esta cuenta, en esta página web, y en realidad, el primero que me atrevo a subir a la inmensidad de la red.

Lleva muchísimo tiempo de escrito (no exagero, en serio, _demasiado tiempo_). De corregido y quizá hasta beteado (¿debería llamarlo así?), también, muchísimo tiempo. Pero, puesto que ya no me atrevo a darle una correcta revisada, me dispongo a subirlo, haciendo pleno uso de mi negligencia, así cómo lo encontré en la carpeta 'Mis fics'.

Espero sea de su agrado - ¿o no? No sé si el fic tiene ese objetivo x) -

Mis disculpas por los preámbulos, pero los creí necesarios (más palabrerio: _al final_).

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto & accionistas (?).

**Parejas:** NO

**Advertencias:** Algo de gore (¿leve? ¡No lo sé! Queda a criterio de quién lea). Muerte de un personaje.

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1.016

* * *

Ojos

Akasuna No Sasori era un ser grandilocuente.

Incapaz de reconocer alguna cualidad propia como débil, y reacio a admirar atributos ajenos, y absolutamente alejados de su cosmovisión artística, se divertía despotricando y hallando las falencias en las tácticas enemigas, dejando al -desafortunado- rival en la más pura y ridícula humillación, y, como si fuera poco, sumido en la mismísima muerte o al borde de ella.

Sin embargo, una parte de su perfecta anatomía, rediseñada estructuralmente para suprimir las falencias de la fugacidad, le molestaba a sobremanera.  
Sus _ojos._  
Sasori odiaba sus ojos.  
Observándolos con parsimonia, podía notar la variabilidad de su color. Parecían ajustarse a los niveles de luz y oscuridad, denotando una inadmisible fluctuación.  
Era inaceptable. Debían ser de un solo color, un mismo tono.

¿Debía deshacerse de ellos, tal vez?

No podía. Eran una pieza infaltable en su cuerpo, e indispensables a la hora de contemplar, con minuciosidad, la belleza de sus creaciones.

Debía deshacerse de ellos, pero suplir su ausencia con otros.

Debía _reemplazarlos._

Pero… ¿Dónde encontraría otros ojos dignos de ver la vida y apreciar el arte?

¿Qué otra mirada recreaba su afán por el arte tanto como la suya?

Ninguna... Definitivamente, ninguna mirada era tan grandiosa como la suya.

O _quizá._..

Quizá si había alguien.

Y ese alguien _sí _poseía unos ojos adecuados.

Brillantes, vivaces, concretos, de un azul puro e infinito y tan sensibles del arte como los suyos.  
Claro, un arte un tanto diferente pero arte _al fin_.

¿Estaría de acuerdo esa persona, en que tomara sus ojos, con fines _meramente_ artísticos?  
Río sarcásticamente.

Desde luego que no lo haría. Su cabezonería e impetuosidad le habían impedido, hasta el día de la fecha, aceptar siquiera el verdadero concepto de "arte", ¿cómo iba, entonces, a aceptar voluntariamente ceder su mirada en virtud de un arte que ni siquiera es capaz de comprender?  
¡Era absurdo!

Sasori volvió a reír, esta vez para sus adentros, ante su propia ingenuidad.  
Si pretendía colaboración, debía recurrir a otro sujeto. Pero no lo haría.  
Deidara era el indicado.

Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo debía proceder? ¿Cuál era el momento más indicado?

Numerosas preguntas le asaltaban, pero las mismas fueron interrumpidas cuando un reiterado golpeteo resonó en la puerta de su habitación.

Fue un instante, en el cual olvidó que se encontraba fuera de su marioneta defensiva, Hiruko, y se encaminó ciegamente hacia la puerta, para entreabrirla y encontrarse con la mirada que minutos atrás poseía el papel estelar en el gran escenario de su mente.  
De repente, todos los interrogantes desaparecieron.

Escuchó unos débiles sonidos provenir de aquél ser, portador de su más reciente objetivo.  
Por deducción, pudo entender que Deidara le estaba preguntando algo. Pero no pudo entender qué.  
El sonido de su voz era un murmullo, o al menos, esa era la información que su cerebro recibía.  
En ese mismo momento, su atención estaba enfocada, en lo absoluto, en aquél infinito azul que decidió aparecer ante él en el momento más indicado, casi como respondiendo a su silencioso llamado.

De repente los murmullos enmudecieron.  
No pudo distinguir si Deidara seguía hablando; su mirada enfocada en sus ojos, y no en sus labios, se lo impedía.

Casi como un acto reflejo abrió la puerta de par en par y fue cuando por fin pudo percibir un cambio, a través de la sorpresa que se vislumbraba en los azules ojos.

Deidara siempre había tenido la capacidad de expresar innumerable cantidad de emociones a través de su inmaculada mirada celestina y ahora, aparecían ellas en caravana, a través de la pantalla del cristalino del único ojo visible del rubio.

Sorpresa, primero. Furia, después. ¿Miedo?, luego.

Sasori no pudo predecir sus movimientos, pero podía sentir como su cuerpo respondía antes los -inútiles- esfuerzos del rubio por zafarse del seguro agarre que había impuesto sobre sus muñecas.  
El mutismo de la habitación comenzaba a disiparse y los gritos e improperios que Deidara le estaba dirigiendo eran cada vez más audibles.

Deidara siempre había sido demasiado ruidoso. Debía callarlo para poder oírse así mismo y no encontró manera más efectiva de hacerlo que sujetándolo por los cabellos e impactando de una vez su cabeza contra la pared.

En un estado de inconsciencia muda, Sasori decidió someterse al libre albedrío de su cuerpo.  
Contempló el infinito azul durante todo el "procedimiento".  
Desde que tomó precipitadamente una de sus cuchillas y la adentró en el lagrimal izquierdo de su compañero, hasta cuando retiro con delicadeza la pequeña mirilla que eclipsaba la tarea de contemplar el ojo derecho del rubio, para repetir la misma tarea que había realizado recientemente con el ojo izquierdo.

No le pudo importar menos el cuerpo inerte que, ahora, yacía en el suelo de aquella habitación de hostería, filtrando sangre a través de dos hoyos negros, que contemplaban ciegamente el techo, entregado al apremio del fin, a la putrefacción de aquello que no dura para siempre.

Tampoco le importó su propio destino, el devenir que le esperaba, al haber atentado contra su propio compañero de equipo, dentro de una organización en la cual el significado de la palabra "piedad", no era conocido por ninguno de sus miembros.

Solo le importaban aquellos ojos. Oh, aquellos hermosos ojos azules que destilaban la sangre que caía por entre sus delgados dedos.

¡Debía apresurarse!  
Si aquellos ojos no recibían el tratamiento necesario luego de ser extraídos no le servirían luego en su tarea de contemplar la eternidad a la cual estaban predestinados.

Se sentó en una silla delante de un pequeño escritorio, de espaldas al ¿cadáver? , develando ante sí un pequeño maletín que contenía un sinfín de extraños instrumentos que le facilitarían la tarea de diseccionar y conservar aquellos ojos.

Sasori sonrió al ver concluida su labor.  
La tranquilidad de ser él, el nuevo poseedor de tan grandiosa mirada lo llenaba de satisfacción.  
Ya no tendría que imaginar la terrible agonía de ver desaparecer aquellos ojos bajo unos parpados, cerrándose ante la inminencia de la muerte.

Ahora serian su faro, aquel que permitiera echar luz permanente sobre el arte verdadero, aquel único y digno de ir a la par de la mismísima eternidad.

* * *

¿_Muy_ feo? ¿Monstruoso? ¿Horroroso?

Agradecería de corazón que me lo dijeses, dejándome un review, o ¿por qué no? un inbox.  
Me sentiría realizada, de lo más dichosa, y lo respondería de inmediato.  
¿Por qué?  
Porque mi cometido se vería logrado; pude transmitir, al menos, mis añejas percepciones del par que me tiene loca (mejor dicho, que me ha enloquecido), desde hace años.  
Y no... No amo solo los ojos de Deidara, ni tampoco quiero verlo muerto (aunque _lo esté_), ni tampoco estoy absolutamente a favor de psycho!Sasori, pero, el fic fue coyuntural, y no podía darle la espalda.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer /3 ~


End file.
